


Символизм

by NewBeginnings



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [16]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, M/M, No Sex, S03E04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: У всех свои тараканы в голове.





	Символизм

**Author's Note:**

> Несколько не слишком приятных картинок. Написано после 3х04, действие происходит тогда же, без учета субботнего отрывка. (Кто-то пишет счастливый флафф, а кто-то я.)

— Ты видел проект моего «Поляриса»? — спрашивает Элиотт, и у него губы растянуты в невозможной улыбке, и она же в глазах, и Лука несколько секунд смотрит в них, забыв обо всем, и только потом осознает прозвучавший вопрос.

— Я весь интернет облазил в поисках тебя, — говорит он, и, возможно, это перебор, и он сам пугается своей искренности и прямоты — но это шаг не более смелый, чем поцеловать (наконец) этого невозможного парня.

Элиотт как будто читает его мысли.

— Спасибо, что сказал. — И они снова целуются, Лука тянется вверх, выше, к звездам, обхватывая Элиотта за шею и чувствуя, как бешено колотятся сердца. Два сразу или одно, общее. 

Очередной раскат грома возвращает его к реальности. Он снова подставляет лицо каплям и понимает, что с неба не просто моросит — дождь усилился и грозит оставить их мокрыми до нитки.

В голове коротко проносится: «Мы поцеловались под дождем. Мы впервые поцеловались — и под дождем», и становится смешно, но превращать романтическую комедию в мрачную историю о болезни он не хочет, поэтому еще раз целует Элиотта и говорит:

— Пойдем куда-нибудь?

Он почти хочет предложить спрятаться в туннеле, но ночь обещает быть прохладной, да и нужно вылезти из мокрой одежды... Вылезти из одежды? Его резко бросает в жар, и он чувствует, как краснеет. Хорошо, что вокруг темно — хотя лицо Элиотта все еще — или снова — так близко, что, может, он и заметит.

Элиотт молчит, и у Луки сжимается сердце. Он не то сказал? Надо было сразу пояснить, что он всего лишь... что он не имел в виду... Или все-таки...

— Только не ко мне, — говорит Элиотт после заминки.

Облегчение затапливает с головой. Вот в чем было дело.

Точно. А он и забыл...

Хлоя, Люсиль, притворство и раздражение, страх — все это кажется таким далеким. И он рад бы сделать вид, что его это не беспокоит, но...

Но о последствиях можно подумать и завтра.

Он снова поднимается на цыпочки. Целует.

— Пойдем. — Тянет за руку.

Как удачно, что Манон ночует у Эммы: на его постель никто не претендует.

Перелесок и правда красив. Лука и правда нервничал, когда они забрались сюда, за запертую калитку, но теперь ему не мерещатся ни затаившиеся насильники (мало ли) вместо странно изогнутых стволов деревьев, ни отрубленные головы вместо валунов. 

Они идут, обмениваясь улыбками и взглядами, и сердце сладко ноет от осознания, что они уже ходили вот так вдвоем, не видя больше никого, — а теперь идут, держась за руки.

Ему спокойно.

* * *  
Они в тоннеле, и когда снова гаснет фонарик, Лука пытается рассмеяться и сказать: «Ну брось, Элиотт, хватит», хотя теперь ему смешно, — но в горле встает ком, и он прокашливается, а потом становится слишком поздно. 

Он отчетливо понимает: за ним кто-то стоит, и это совсем не Элиотт.

Липкий страх ничуть не похож на тот, который охватил его, когда Элиотт танцевал со светом — тогда Лука понимал, что это игра, но теперь он чувствует присутствие постороннего. Не-Элиотта.

Может, этот незнакомец выглядит похоже. Долговязый, чудной. Может, он даже пахнет так же, правда, сейчас Лука этого не может почувствовать.

Но он совершенно точно не Элиотт. А Элиотт где-то там, в темноте, остался далеко позади и не может добраться сюда, чтобы помочь Луке. Лука колеблется — не крикнуть ли, чтобы Элиотт убегал, спасался — но почему-то ясно понимает: Элиотт его не услышит, а если и услышит, то точно не ответит, и они так и будут поодиночке блуждать в темноте, полной гнетущих звуков.

Пока не наткнутся на этого... незнакомца.

Как странно, что он так быстро о нем позабыл...

Лука резко оборачивается: прозрачный силуэт стоит в нескольких шагах от него, точь-в-точь как Элиотт тогда, совсем недавно, когда выбежал под дождь, — но у него нет лица и нет сердцебиения.

Он не дышит.

Лука не дышит.

Бежать некуда.

Стена тоннеля вдруг оказывается совсем близко, как будто он отступил на несколько шагов и сам этого и не заметил. Лука трогает ее ладонью — мокрая и шершавая, и наверняка грязная. Прижаться бы сейчас к ней и раствориться в надписях и во мхе.

Он моргает и понимает, что незнакомца снова нигде нет. Озирается: нет. Стена позади кажется мягкой, как огромная подушка, и он пытается вжаться в нее, слиться воедино, наваливается спиной...

Незнакомец стоит чуть слева, глядя куда-то вперед и одновременно на Луку, и светит фонариком себе под ноги. Свет дрожит, но незнакомец неподвижен, и это дергается и трясется весь мир, пока Лука застыл в ожидании.

Незнакомец достает нож.

У Луки вырывается смешок. Не «этого странного парня» надо было бояться и не этого загадочного места, но чего-то надо было бояться. Когда тебя отводят в лес, а потом в темный закоулок, нельзя не бояться.

Незнакомец медленно раздевается (раздевается?!), и Лука снова пытается отпрянуть назад. 

В голове мелькает, что они вообще-то уже давно отсюда ушли, так почему же...

Незнакомец легко и уверенным движением надрезает себе грудь, и Лука как зачарованный смотрит на расползающиеся темные пятна на прозрачном силуэте. 

(Ему в голову тоже когда-то приходила мысль достать собственное сердце. Потом он встретил Элиотта).

Кровь выглядит совершенно настоящей: вытекает медленно, толчками, будто в такт сердцебиению, темно-красные капли набухают, ползут вниз. Незнакомец с силой проворачивает нож, дергает рукой, ниже и ниже... Лука пятится назад, запинается и, пошатываясь, падает навзничь. В ладонь впивается что-то острое. Камень? Лука стискивает его пальцами, быстро отталкивается от земли, вскакивает на ноги. Незнакомец делает к нему еще шаг. В оцепенении глядя на рваные ошметки, в которые тот превратил свою грудную клетку — свисающая кусками кожа, брызги крови вокруг; в ране проглядывает бледно-розовая плоть и, возможно ему кажется, но еще и частично ребро, — Лука поднимает взгляд, размахивается и, целясь в лицо, кидает камень. В уши бьет глухой звук, на месте глаза незнакомца расплывается тошнотворное месиво, из которого сочится странная, неестественная бело-желтая жидкость. 

Незнакомец роняет нож, и лезвие, на мгновение слабо блеснув, утыкается в землю, капли крови попадают на заросли травы. Лука ждет, что сейчас закружится голова или станет плохо от одного вида, но все еще не может оторвать взгляда: незнакомец вдавливает руку во вскрытую грудную клетку, за ребра, и выдирает оттуда какой-то темный склизкий сгусток, выставляет открытую ладонь перед собой, протягивает, как будто просит принять подношение.

На руке у него совсем не сердце, а что-то уже определенно мертвое. Лука видит тонкие переплетающиеся сосуды, обожженные и застывшие, и свежую кровь из груди, почти светящуюся на «не-сердце». Это точно не животное, но что-то, когда-то бывшее живым. Мелькает глупая мысль: спасибо, что не таракан, и он не знает, почему в первую очередь подумал именно это, но представляет себе, как упитанное, мохнатое и забрызганное кровью насекомое, размером с ладонь, заскакивает ему на лицо, проводя режущими усиками по щекам, проникает ими в ноздри и впивается...

Он трясет головой.

Незнакомец с интересом разглядывает его, опускает лицо к руке и подносит ближе, как будто принюхивается. Луке вдруг кажется, что он готовится закусить, и к горлу подкатывает рвота — но потом незнакомец раскидывает руки по сторонам, и «не-сердце» рассыпается пеплом. 

(Может, все-таки сердце? Сгоревшее дотла и брошенное к ногам?)

Лука вскидывает кулак и пытается врезать незнакомцу, но промахивается, рука проходит насквозь, и он просыпается. 

Резко садится в кровати, выбросив руку вперед, тяжело дышит, озираясь. Тихо. Тепло.

Элиотт мирно спит рядом, свернувшись и укрывшись одеялом по самые уши, и от одного его вида на душе становится гораздо спокойнее.

Лука облизывает пересохшие губы. 

Что это было? В груди торопливо стучит, как будто он стремительно несся в свою комнату через полгорода. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и снова ложится.

Как-то странно его подсознание истолковало массу новых впечатлений...

Элиотт шевелится, и Лука замирает. Разбудил?

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Элиотт заспанным голосом и только потом переворачивается на другой бок. На его щеке отпечатался край подушки, а волосы разметались и упали на лицо.

Лука улыбается.

Дышит полной грудью.

— Странный сон приснился, — говорит он. — Ничего. Спи.

— Странный? Не страшный? 

Он колеблется, но...

— Кошмар, — признает тихо. Мягко сказано! Но одно присутствие Элиотта успокаивает и вселяет уверенность, что мир не сошел с ума.

Элиотт внимательно смотрит на него и молчит.

— С тобой мне не страшно, — говорит Лука, лишь бы не молчать самому, и это вдруг становится правдой. Он нащупывает под одеялом руку Элиотта, сжимает, придвигается ближе. Не страшно. 

— Точно? — спрашивает Элиотт, как тогда, в туннеле, и смотрит так, будто ему очень важно услышать ответ, будто это всерьез и от этого что-то зависит.  
— Точно. — Лука дотрагивается рукой до шеи Элиотта, ведет ладонь выше, запускает пальцы в волосы. Надавливает чуть-чуть, заставляя наклонить голову так, что они соприкасаются лбами. — А тебе?

Стук сердца. 

Элиотт целует его, мягко-мягко, чуть отодвигает голову, трется носом о нос и прикрывает глаза. Губы трогает слабая улыбка. Элиотт слегка отворачивается, и Лука приобнимает его одной рукой, утыкаясь лбом в плечо. Элиотт ерзает, пододвигается и неожиданно прижимается к его паху, и у Луки темнеет в глазах — как будто до опьяневшего от счастья сознания только-только дошли и поцелуи, и нынешняя близость, — и он жмурится. Всё потом. 

Они засыпают, почти слившись воедино, и наутро Лука не помнит никаких подробностей своей прогулки из сновидения.


End file.
